iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Known Legacies
Legacies are gifts from Lorien. The limit of known Legacies is not yet known, however there is knowledge of certain Legacies which are listed below. Summary Table The following is a summary table of the Legacies that the last remaining Garde, as well as Setrákus Ra, possess. The Garde are represented by their numbers; Two, being too young to develop any Legacies before she died, is not included in the table. #Unlike the other three, Four can also see past and simultaneous events. Eight can see the future. Nine has only witnessed the same dream as Four and Eight, when they were told to go to New Mexico. Ella's precognition comes in the form of nightmares that began in LL4, possibly manipulated by Setrákus Ra. #Activated in LL3 when Ten successfully communicates with Six and Four. In LL4, Nine and Marina received a tip-off from Ella during the match of Capture the Flag. It is unknown if the remaining Garde (excluding Ella) can initiate telepathic conversations between themselves, or whether any telepathic conversations may be intruded upon by Setrákus Ra. List of Legacies Aeternus The ability to shift between the ages through which a Garde has already lived. (This is not strictly a legacy; it is said to be an ability some Garde are born with). It is possessed by Ella and Setrákus Ra. Animal Telepathy The ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. This Legacy is known to be possessed by Number Four and Number Nine. Antigravity The ability to manipulate gravity so as to be able to walk up walls and across ceilings, referred to as Antigravity. This Legacy is possessed by Number Nine. Convinco/Persuasion A Legacy exists with this name, however the extent of the power is unknown. It presumably involves the ability to talk another into acting or thinking in a particular way. Dreynen A Legacy that cancels out the Legacies of other Garde. This ability is possessed by Setrákus Ra and Ella, although Ella's appears to be more powerful; she is immune to Ra's while he is not immune to hers. Earthquake Generation The power to create earth tremors. This was developed by Number One and was passed on to a Mogadorian, Adamus Sutekh, through a memory transfer device. Elecomun The ability to control and generate currents of electricity. This power is known to be possessed by Ella's mother, Erina. Energy Blasts Icy cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. This Legacy is seen in action by Number One as she watches a Garde battle a Piken, shortly before departing for Earth. Enhancement Gained by all Garde. It gives enhanced speed, strength and senses. Externa The ability to take on the properties of materials a Garde holds (i.e. metal, wood, glass, stone, etc.) Number Five has this ability. Force Fields A known Legacy, though the extent of the shield projection is unknown. Healing The ability to heal any organism from any physical wound or illness, unless the subject is deceased. This Legacy is possessed by Marina and Number Four. Hydrolocomotion A Legacy that allows a Garde to walk on water. Possessed by Number Eight. Impenetrable Skin A Legacy with this name exists, although the true extent of this ability is unclear. Has not yet been seen in action. Invisibility A Legacy which allows a Garde to render themselves unseen by others. It can also be spread to objects that come into contact with the users hands. Four's Grandfather and Number Six are Garde who own this ability. Legacy Transference This ability allows a Garde to transfer Legacies to others, or transfer a Loric essence to Humans which allows them to use Loric items. Possessed by Number Nine. Lumen Lumen is the ability to produce beams of light from the hands, it later manifests into a resistance of heat and fire. Creation and Manipulation of fire can also develop from this Legacy. Number Four has this ability, as does his Grandfather. Manipulation of the Elements/Weather Control The ability to physically control the four basic elements: fire, water, air and earth. Users can also mix these elements to create storms, generate lightning, and control the weather. This ability is held by Number Four's father, Liren, and Number Six. Manipulation of Fire The ability to generate and control fire. A Legacy in itself but can also manifest from Lumen. Known users include Number Four and a Garde child on Lorien, called Samil, who accidently set fire to the Lorien Defense Academy. Manipulation of Ice The ability to generate and manipulate ice in all forms, effectively lowering the surrounding temperature as well. Marina develops this Legacy in anger after Eight is killed. Manipulation of Light The power to manipulate visible light including spectrum and contrast. It can be used to create dazzling light shows or make it hard for an enemy to see. Devektra, a famous Garde performer and Raylan, Ella's Father are Garde that are known to have this ability. Manipulation of Sound The ability to create and manipulate sound waves. The famous Garde performer, Devektra, had this ability which she used alongside her Light Manipulation. Manipulation of Temperature It is the ability to alter the temperature of one's surroundings, either making it hot or cold. Sandor recalls a story of a young Garde who froze herself to death in the bath due to this Legacy. Marina is known to radiate cold following the development of her Ice Manipulation. Manipulation of Time A Legacy exists with this name, however the true exent of this power is unknown. No known currently Garde possesses this Legacy. Night Vision The ability to see in the dark as if by candlelight. Marina has this ability. Precognition The ability to perceive the possible future on it's current course. It can manifest in dreams or visions. It is said to be a rare legacy and has been seen in varying strengths, from foreseeing events in the near future to 'glimses of the threads of destiny'. Precognition is possesed by a Garde known as The Oracle, who saw visions of the impending war against the Mogadorians, Nine's Grandfather, Number Eight and possibly Number Four. Rapid Regeneration Rapid regeneration is a known Legacy which allows rapid healing from wounds and injuries inflicted. Currently no known Garde has shown this ability, however signs of it were briefly shown in Number Six after her ordeal in the Dulce desert and battle with Setrákus Ra. Sensior A known Legacy which presumably involves the control of anothers emotional state. Shapeshifting The ability to morph into forms of other living beings, even to the extent of mythical religious beings such as the avatars of Vishnu. Number Eight has this ability. Sonic Flight This Legacy includes anything from minor hovering to flight and sonic speeds. Flight appears to be a common Legacy as Four sees many Loric flying in his visions of the Mogadorian Invasion. Ella's mother, Erina, had this Legacy as well as Number Five. Super Hearing Further enhanced hearing. Number Nine is known to pocesss this legacy. Super Speed Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see. An further advanced version of Enhanced Speed. Marina and Number Nine have shown speed that is more superior than the other Garde. Super Strength The strength of Garde with this Legacy is enhanced further than other members of their race. Number Nine has shown on many occasions that he has superior physical strength. Telekinesis Telekinesis is a Legacy that all Garde possess. It is the ability to move anything with the mind. Telepathy A Legacy that allows a Garde to transfer thoughts or images to/have conversations with another person using the mind only. Ella has developed this ability. Teleportation The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically traversing the distance between. Distance is indirectly proportional to accuracy. Great distances are reached with the presence of Loralite. Number Eight developed the ability of Teleportation. Underwater Breathing The ability to breathe underwater. Possessed by Marina. Category:Legacy Category:Powers